UnSanity
by AuDC Productions
Summary: Tonight is a special night. It is Anarky's biggest debut, also known as the Purge. However, it is also the Joker's birthday. If it is his birthday, that is. Takes place during Arkham Rising. AU.


**Author's Notes:** So... This is like really, _really_ late. But there were a lot of problems within the story and in my life that kind of pushed this back. I took a break away from people and computers and just generally everything but I'm back with this and a chapter of AR which should be up a few minutes after this. I have finished both Ivan's showcase as well as one for the futuristic Sirens team (Lian, Cassandra, and Sin) but I won't post them anytime soon because they both spoil the whole "who does Jake Cross marry" thing. So basically I wasted like a month planning and typing them and I can't even post it until the Arkham City Arc of this story. Sucks... But instead, here is the Joker AuDC Productions Showcase. It does take place during the Purge and reveals a small but important plotline to the AR storyline and the Arkham games in general. All in all, sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

AuDC Productions Showcase: The Joker

UnSanity

Today was probably his birthday. Not that he could remember it anyway. And if he did, he would never tell anyone. Or maybe he _did_ know it and just didn't tell himself? He was someone, right? Therefore he wouldn't tell his birthday even to himself!

That made perfect sense.

Just like the birthday celebration that the world was giving him at the moment. There were stores being robbed left and right. People being beaten over the smallest of things in the alleyways. The Bat-signal was lit yet was dimmed by the flames that came from certain buildings. Men, women, and children being kidnapped, molested, or murdered around every other corner.

The city of Gotham had finally grown a backbone.

And it was all thanks to him.

Not Anarky.

Sure, this was the Purge, a day crafted by the West-coast vigilante Anarky. And yes, it was Anarky that made several valid points that the world needed to be responsible for its actions and not have large corporations and governments run it. And of course, it was Anarky that planted the seed in the minds of all those who would listen that there were weak and feeble minded people amongst them, people who did not deserve to live in this world as they would cater those large corporations and governments. Anarky could be blamed- or rewarded- for all of this.

But everyone was doing so… And many were smiling about it. That's where the Joker came in.

Long before there was an Anarky or Anarkists following him, there was the Joker. And like Anarky, he too believed that many people in the world were undeserving to live. Of course, the Joker hardly cared about big corporations or anything like that. Hell, the world _needed_ people like that. Corporations brought anger. Anger brought chaos. And chaos was the only fair thing in this world.

Key example: Right now.

The man inhaled deeply before giving a sigh of content, a wide grin on his face for numerous of reasons. The city had finally come to its senses. And by "coming to its senses" he meant it went bat-shit crazy.

Ha!

What a phrase?

Bat-shit crazy?!

Batman was indeed crazy. He thought that if he fought for these people, that if he fought for justice, they would see him for more than a freak. And the people did not fail. They crucified Batman's image. They persecuted Batman's name. They hog-tied and hung Batman's code of honor and watched it struggle to break free!

And he always did.

Somehow Batman always ignored them without ignoring them. Did that make sense? Who cares?! The point is he did. Batman _always_ paid attention to the people without paying attention to how they treated him. One could say that Batman was crazier than he was!

Seriously! Who could ignore the anti-Batman campaigns? The fact that Dent- now known as Two-Face- was considered a better hero than the Cape Crusader? Hell, there was an entire special task force to try and catch the man dead or alive for crying out loud and yet he still fought for those people?

Why?

Why?!

WHY?!

Inhaling the smoke-filled air that clouded Gotham City, the Joker relaxes. Maybe it was just in Batman's nature to be this crazy? Maybe the big bad Dark Knight just couldn't pull the trigger? Or maybe, just maybe, there was some sort of significance to the reason the Bat just didn't kill.

Who knew?

"Mister J!"

Ah, Harley Quinn. The sidekick he never wanted. There was something about the girl that really got his gears turning- and it wasn't just the looks! She was book smart, or at least she _was,_ but overall as loyal and dumb as a dog. He wondered why he put up with her sometimes. Hell, he's wondered why she's put up with him! But on a night like this it was best to let some people get off with silly crimes…

And then kill the other miserable sorry son of bitches for trying to stop you!

"Mister J, guess who we found lurking in the alleys!" Harley squeals as she skips to the man peering over the courthouse roof to look at the distraught city below. "It's B-Man!"

That got Joker's interest. He turned to see two of his own goons carrying the downed masked vigilante.

The Clown Prince of Crime walks over to the body and inspects it. It looked like the Bat. It smelled like the Bat. He touches the armor. It even _felt_ like Batman!

However, there was just one question that stopped the Joker from believing that this was the real Batman.

"How did you knock out the great Batman without breaking an arm or two?"

The two goons looked at one another before settling their stare on Harley.

"Well," the blonde woman began. "He just sorta passed out." Joker's creased brows told his "assistant" to explain further. "He was beatin' the crap out of our guys and then he just fainted. Maybe Bats just got tired?"

Joker blinked once, then twice, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

 _Of course_ they didn't beat Batman! The man beat himself! With all those countless and needless hours locking up people like that hack Scarecrow or that egomaniac Riddler, it's no wonder that the Dark Knight eventually tired himself out!

And here Joker was actually starting to believe that a group of lowlifes and Harley Quinn defeated the great Batman.

That was too good of an event, even for his birthday.

"So whatcha going to do with him Mister J?" Harley asked.

Joker's laugh immediately stopped and he stared at the blonde woman.

"Now that's a surprise. One that I don't need any of you around for. So scram kid. And take your friends with you." Joker said.

"But-"

"I said leave!" Joker roared. "You will not ruin our moment!"

Had he hurt her feelings? Who knows? Who _cares_? She would be back, smile and all. And as they left Joker alone on the rooftop with the unconscious Dark Knight, all Joker could think about was how this could be indeed the greatest birthday ever.

Assuming that it was his birthday…

Hell! It had to be _someone's_ birthday today, right? And who says you can't celebrate complete stranger's birthdays?

"You know something Bats," Joker said staring at the distraught city. "Tonight is a good night for a little fun, don't you think? Smell that burning flesh in the air? Or maybe you can hear those poor defenseless kids screaming in terror? Either way, it's a good night to be alive and not, well you know, dying like them."

The Clown Prince of Crime moved to the ledge of the building and leaned against the bricks.

"Our city is going to hell in a hay basket and I know what you're thinking." The clown said. "And I agree. They shouldn't be fighting because some V for Vendetta reject told them to! They should be destroying each other because _I_ told them to! But no matter. In the end Bats, there will always be one Uncle Jay." Joker pulls out a detonator from his pocket and presses it, a building a few blocks over exploding instantly. "Because he's the only one that knows to how to blow the roof off the party!"

The Joker laughs maniacally while eying his work, several civilians scattering in the streets to get out of the way of the falling debris.

"Oh Bats, if only you can see what our little spot in the universe has become. It's like seeing our children all grown up and taking the bull by the horns!" Joker said. "Like you they're all fighting for what they think is right, even if it's wrong, and like me… Well from me, our town has realized that there _isn't_ a right or wrong. It's all about perspective."

The green-haired man took in a deep breath and nodded as if the unconscious Dark Knight actually responded to his comment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking Bats. You're thinking, 'How is this justice?' and 'How can I put an end to this?' Well here's the thing. You can't and it is justice." Joker said pointedly, still looking at the streets below. "For example, that one guy raping his poor defenseless neighbor because he never had the balls to speak to her in front of her husband or that kid who has bullying problems… Well, had. Now those bullies are chalk-lines on the sidewalk! And all it took was a little encouraging from his good ol' Uncle Jay."

Another pause fell onto the roof and the notorious murderer turned a sharp glare at Batman's prone form.

"What?! What do you mean this is all Anarky's doing?!" The seemingly deranged man shouted before sighing heavily. "Bats, Bats, Bats… Here's the deal. Anarky is nothing but a cheap knockoff. He's the Nightwing to my Batman. Or maybe he's that hack Azrael… Either way, his idea is a branch of my…" Joker paused to think of a word. "Philosophy. Therefore, without me, there'd be no anarchy-causing Anarky."

A small explosion a few blocks down caught the Joker's attention and the man jumped up and down while laughing.

"Woo-hoo! I do like seeing fireworks on my birthday!" The clown's happiness slowly disappeared and he turned to Batman's body with a mock pout. "What? You didn't know it was my birthday? How dare you! Ah, what the hell! I don't even know if it's my birthday, ha!"

With a cackle the man spun around in circles, arms spread out.

"Can you feel it Batman? That feeling in the air that this is our legacy? That the people in Gotham are just like us; freaks to their core with their own sense of justice?" The man said before stopping and pointing to Batman. "We should celebrate! I know, how about we take a trip down to Ace Chemicals for old time's sake? No? What about a house party at our favorite Arkham Asylum? Ooh, ooh, maybe we can find all those cops that still like to dress up as you and dump them into a tub of acid? Oh the possibilities!"

The Joker released another content breath before leaping and sitting on the brick ledge, facing Batman.

"You know, all that brooding is really killing the mood Bats. So tell me, what's wrong? Failed to save another Robin? Did the Batmobile lose a wheel?" The Joker's voice dropped into a deep more sinister tone as he spoke. "Or have you finally figured out that deep down, you're just as crazy as I am?" More silence. "Don't call me insane! I am not insane!"

With that being said, the madman hopped to his feet onto the roof and dashed to Batman's body, kneeling beside him.

"Shush, shush, shh! There, there Batman. I'm not going to kill you." The Joker said while taking out a knife. "Well, maybe just a little!"

"I wouldn't if I were you." Joker groaned and stood up. Turning around, her saw Nyssa surrounded by five hooded assassins, one with a gagged Harley Quinn standing in front of him with a blade to her neck.

"Ah, the little sister of the wicked witch of the West. Where's Talia, hmm? Isn't she the one that normally saves your little boy toy?" Joker stated.

"She's currently taking care of the Heir of the Demon. And unlike her, we both know that I'll kill you right here, right now." Nyssa returned. The woman then walks towards the clown, a small limp in her step as she tries to hide her earlier injuries. "Batman is needed alive by the League of Assassins. Therefore, you will not kill him."

"Yes, yes, I already heard of Hugo's little plan. The origins, the asylum, the city, and the knight. I've heard it all." Joker said. "But this isn't his little game. This is _my_ time with Batman! And three is a party so back off!"

"You and I both know that you won't kill him. You need him. Without him, you'd grow bored and tired with everyone trying to stop you and failing. He fills that little hole in your insane heart." Nyssa pointed out.

"I'm not… I'm not insane." Joker muttered.

"Whatever," the woman said moving passed the green-haired man towards Batman. "Here are your two options. You can attempt to kill Batman and be slain before you could raise that blade of yours… Or you can simply step aside and we will pay you back later."

"And how are you going to pay me back?"

Nyssa paused in her step and looked at the Joker.

"You were doing research on Bane's toxin formula, weren't you? What if I told you that I knew of a woman who could you with that?" Joker pockets his knife.

"I'm listening." The man replied.

"Her name is Dr. Penelope Young. She works at the asylum, one of the many doctors who do their best to stay away from the likes of you." Nyssa explained as two hooded assassins came to hoist Batman up. "Hugo probably wants you away from her as she plays an important role in his Protocol Ten. You do have a tendency to lash out against the weak. I, however, I have no use for her. Do with her as you please as a gift for tonight."

"And how do I know that you'll keep your word? The only thing that you and Talia have in common is your loyalties to that fossil you call a dad and Batman." Joker commented.

"Because I already told her that her research has caught the attention of one Mr. Jack White." Nyssa answered. "I will send you the information on how to access those funds for her research. That is, if you believe me." Nyssa then motioned for Harley's release, the blonde being roughly pushed onto the roof by her captor. "Think about this. If Dr. Young completes her research and develops this new formula, you could become invincible."

"Hmm… I like the sound of that. But if you are lying to me," In no more than ten seconds, the Joker was able to pull out his trusted pistol and fire a shot that landed on the assassin that once held Harley in front of him, the hooded assassin falling dead instantly. "Then the next shot will be for you as a 'gift' from me."

"If you're lucky enough to get another shot off, then I deserve it." Nyssa said.

Who really knows why the assassin hottie saved Batman? Maybe they had a history or not? The Joker did not care. He now had a plan to make himself invincible. Hell, immortal even!

Joker the Immortal!

That had a nice ring to it, didn't it?

Oh, what a finale this will be…

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Nothing extremely long or anything like that, but important nonetheless. As I said sometime earlier this year, the plot to Arkham City's creation is there in the story, just not really focused on. I'm going to swap out Ivan's showcase for someone else's, I just haven't decided yet, and then put Ivan's and the Siren's showcase at the end. As always, leave a lovely review or PM for any questions, thoughts, or comments that you have about this or the AR story and I'll respond to them as soon as possible. Later.


End file.
